


Pretty in Pink

by romanticalgirl



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can find me left of center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/) for the beta. Written for the [](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/)**smallfandomfest**. Prompt: Brothers  & Sisters, Kevin & Elizabeth, dad
> 
> Originally posted 5-25-09

She’s heard all the horror stories, not to mention seen her share of movies and TV shows, so she knows what’s supposed to happen. Her dad’s supposed to open the door and look the guy over and declare him unfit to date her. Her mom’s supposed to flutter in the background, pleading with her dad to go easy on the poor guy and Elizabeth’s supposed to float down the stairs in some gorgeous princess dress and be so amazingly beautiful that her dad and her date are both dumbstruck and she escapes to her prom/dance/date without anything more than a dire warning about curfews.

Of course, that assumes that Elizabeth is living in a stupid teenage comedy. In reality, she’s living in a two bedroom apartment with her mom in Seattle where she’s grown up pretty much without a father at all. It’s not so bad – half the kids she hangs out with don’t have one parent or the other, and considering that she has a two extended families that are more than happy to have her around, she’s pretty darn lucky. It’s just that this is supposed to be her first date, and she’d like, just once, to be like one of those girls in the movies.

“Hey, Mom. I’m home!” She tosses her bookbag on the table by the door and sheds her coat, hanging it up on the coat rack. She can hear her mom in the kitchen, talking to someone on the phone – probably Nora. Elizabeth knows the tone her mom takes with her Grandmother Nora. It’s the tone _everyone_ takes with Nora, because Nora doesn’t take no for an answer. Ever. Opening her bag, she pulls out her geometry book. “You didn’t forget about tonight, did you?”

“She’s on the phone.”

Elizabeth looks up, unsure whether she’s surprised or all the way in shock. “Dad.”

“Kevin.”

“Kevin. Right.” She shakes her head and smiles, confused, before launching herself into his arms. “Screw that. Dad!”

“Hey. Hey, now. You’re going to ruin a really good suit.”

She pulls away and shoves at him playfully before walking around him, surveying him with a critical eye. “You’ve lost weight.”

“I have not. I just have an awesome tailor.”

“You look good. Happy. Must be getting laid on a regular basis.”

“Elizabeth!” He blushes, which makes her grin as she hugs him again. “God, tell me you don’t know about things like getting laid.”

“Wouldn’t it be better if I did know, but also knew how to say no and, barring that, how to use protection.”

Kevin put his fingers in his ears. “I’m not hearing this. La la la la.”

She pulls his hands away and holds them at his sides, looking at him seriously. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. Don’t tell me you actually think it would take some sort of dire emergency to get up to Seattle to visit you.”

“Well…”

“Oh, ouch.” He grabs his chest as if she’s wounded him. “You hurt me, daughter-of-mine.”

“It’s my job.” She tugs on his arm and pulls him down on the couch. “So, what are you doing here? I mean, if we’re assuming everything is fine and there’s no typical Walker tragedy looming on the horizon?”

“It’s prom night.” Elizabeth opens her mouth to say something then shuts it quickly. Kevin smiles a little at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “And I’ve seen enough horror movies to know that there’s no way in hell you’re going out.”

“Dad!”

“At least not until I’ve seen this guy. Your mom tells me he’s very nice, very handsome and respectful.” He raises an eyebrow as he looks at her appraising. “You sure he’s not gay?”

“Not sure in the way that I could be _absolutely_ sure.”

“Let’s keep it that way.”

“But I’m pretty sure.”

“Have you kissed him yet?”

She can feel the blush heat her cheeks as she shakes her head. “No. I mean, I’m surprised he actually even asked me out after the incident at school.”

“What incident?”

“We’re studying history and geneaology.”

“Ah.”

“And, you know, getting up in front of the class and discussing the Holocaust and your ancestors and your Great-Grandma Ida is bad enough, but when you have to explain that your dad is technically your uncle, and your uncle is supposed to legally be your dad…”

“It could be worse. If we were from the south, your dad could be your brother.”

“Dad.”

“And your cousin.”

“Dad.”

“Possibly your nephew as well.”

“DAD.” Kevin laughs and tugs her against him, letting her settle against his chest. She can feel the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart and she closes her eyes. “Did Mom ask you to come?”

“No.”

“So how did you…”

“I went to high school once upon a time.” He strokes her hair back, fingers combing through the long, dark blonde strands. “I also have two sisters and a couple of nieces. And a daughter who hasn’t shut up about the damn thing for the past four months.”

“Hey!”

“You asked me to go with you if you couldn’t find a date. That’s desperation, baby.” He kisses her temple. “Fortunately, the Walker genes won out and you hooked yourself a man.”

“Yes, good thing I got _your_ Walker genes.” She picks up his free hand and laces her fingers with his. “He’s really nice, Dad.”

“He’d have to be to catch your eye.” He squeezes her hand lightly. “You like him a lot?”

“Don’t worry. I still plan to go to college and be an engineer. I don’t plan to get pregnant or married any time soon. I also don’t plan to find some random gay relative and ask him to donate sperm either.”

Kevin laughs and closes his eyes, leaning his head back on the couch. “I know. You’re a smart girl. I just worry.”

“It’s your job.” She looks up at him. “If it helps at all, he’s a nice guy and we’ll have fun. That’s all I want right now.”

“All you want?”

“From him, yeah.” She gets up and starts for the stairs. “He’ll be here in a little while. I suppose I should go get ready.”

“Lizzie?”

She turns and tilts her head, surprised by the old nickname. “Yeah, Dad?”

“You don’t have to tell people, you know. About me.”

“You’re my dad.”

“Yeah, but…about how it all happened. The truth. I mean…it’s fine if you just tell them that your mom and I aren’t together.”

“I’m not ashamed of you, Dad. I think what you did is amazing. I’m so lucky that I have you in my life. A dad and a friend and…and someone I can talk to about anything, including and _especially_ boys. And if someone doesn’t like it, then I don’t need them hanging around in my life. You gave me life more than once.”

“I just…if it’s awkward.”

“Awkward would be denying that the handsome, awesome guy on my couch is my dad, and I’m not going to do that, so stop it.” She puts her hands on her hips and gives him a hard look. “I mean it. No ifs, ands, or buts. You’re my dad and you’re just going to have to suck it up.”

“Okay. Okay.” He starts to say something else and then shakes his head. “I was going to say consider it sucked, but…it’s bad enough your mom made me tell you about sex the first time, so we’ll never discuss that again.”

“Please.” She bites her bottom lip. “How long are you staying?”

“The weekend.”

“So we’ll have some time together.”

“We will.” He smiles at her and rubs his thighs. “There’s something for you. On your bed.”

“Something for me?”

“It’s a…thing. Your mom said you wanted it.”

“What is it?”

“Go open it. It’s…it’s just a thing. A dress.”

“A…a dress?”

“A prom dress. Some…green thing.”

Elizabeth’s eyes go wide. “A green dress? You… _the_ green dress? You didn’t. Dad. You didn’t!” She rushes up the stairs, stopping halfway up and coming back down, tackling Kevin in a huge hug before pulling away and dashing back up to her room. “I love you!”

“Remember that on Father’s Day.”

She peers over the edge of the stairs and smiles at him. “Daddy.” She shakes her head. “I always do.”  



End file.
